Le Faucheur
by 2Whitephoenix
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si Lily et James Potter avait eu pas un mais deux garçons ? Si l'un des deux enfants avait été désigné comme le vainqueur de Voldemort à la place de son frère ? Si ce frère là était parti à l'âge de cinq ans ? Fic qui commence au début de la quatrième année.
1. Chapter 1 Le Tournois des Trois Sorciers

**Le Faucheur, mage d'ombres**

**Chapitre 1 : Tournois des Trois Sorciers**

Dire qu'Arthur Potter était éxité est un euphémisme, personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait être aussi impatient. Contrairement à ses camarades, Arthur savait qu'il y aurait le tournois des Trois Sorciers depuis le début des vacances d'été. De plus, pour la première fois, une nouvelle école allait participée. Ce n'était pas n'importe qu'elle école, cette dernière était dédiée à préparer des sorciers pour devenir des assassins. On appelait cette école Reaper ( faucheur ). Personne ne connaissait ces enfants, on ne savait rien d'eux. Juste destiné à devenir des assassins pour le compte du Ministère. Les quatres tables de Poudlard étaient agitées de la même ferveur. Qui était donc ses faucheurs ?

Arthur tourna ses yeux vers la table des professeurs. Son professeur de potion tentait d'engager une conversation sa mère, professeur d'études Moldue. Même siil haïssait le professeur Rogue, le garçon lui en était reconnaissant. En effet, il était connu de tous que ma mère espérait que mon frère, Harry, revienfrait un jour dans la vie familiale des Potter. Les médias s'y était mis à coeur joie, remettant ainsi en question la vie privée de la famille du survivant. Oui, tout le monde le connaissait son le nom de celui qui-a-survécu. Arhtur adorait que chaque année, à chaque rentrée, les gens se bosculent pour lui demander des autograpes. Il adorait lorsque des filles fan de lui accourait pour lui demander de signer leurs culottes ou leurs soutient-gorge. Après tout, il ressemblait en tout point au charmant James Potter, à part quelques différences. Les cheveux bruns étaient toujours aussi incoiffables et ses yeux avaient éxactement la même nuance de marron que son père. Il avait hérité destraits joyeux et épais du professeur de défence contre les forces du mal. C'était presque le clone du mari de Lily Potter. Les seules différences résidaient dans le fait que le fils Potter pratiquait beaucoup moins de sport, n'étant pas aussi doué que son père sur un balais, et que son apétit exacerbé lui avait donné un léger embonpoint. De tout façon, il restait quand même le garçon-qui-a-survécu même si n'est pas lui a reçu le gène veela de sa mère, il était toujours plus beau que Harry, pensa-t-il. Il n'avait pas non plus hérité de la facilité de ses parents en magie. Heureusement, ses parents lui apprenait des sorts en avance, pour réussir plus rapidement en cours.

Etant le survivant, il ne pouvait se permettre d'être mauvais. °°Contrairement à son frère °°, pensa-t-il orgueilleusement. Il était encore furieux contre son frère parce qu'il était bête et jaloux de sa célibritée et de sa puissance. °° Harry n'était qu'un stupide cracmol °° déclara-t-il rageusement. En effet, Harry n'avait pas fait une seule fois de la magie accidentelle, ou du moins en sa présence. Heureusement, l'aîné avait quitté la maison à l'âge de cinq ans, provoquant de nombreux changement dans la vie amicale des Potter. Les Weasleys qui entretenaient une longue amitié avec les Potter avait subitement arrêté de leur parler, tout comme la plupart de l'Ordre, heureusement, leur aminosité s'était amoindri au fil des années. Mais Arthur était passablement content du départ de son frère, contrairement, au directeur de Poudlard. Etant très jeune, il ne se rappelait de pas grand chose, mais la mine furieuse de Albus Dumbledore restait probablement inscrite dans sa mémoire pour très longtemps. Le fait qu'il n'est pas adressé un mot seul au Potter, démontrait facilement sa colère. Depuis, son père et sa mère le regrettait dramatiquement. Chaque année, Lily attendait avec impatience la rentrée en espérant que son fils aîné face un signe.

Brusquement, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent. Une Dame géante vêtu d'un grand manteau de fourrure brune entra suivit par une orde d'adolescent portant un uniforme bleu vif. Tout les garçons retinrent leur souffle, face aux jolies jeunes filles de Beaubâtons. Une était particulièrement remarquer, une magnifique vélane comme sa mère, à l'air légèrement exaspérée. °° Ah, enfin, une fille à la hauteur de mes talents °° pensa Arthur orgueilleusement. Ils firent plusieurs enchantement pour montrer leur niveau en magie puis allèrent s'assoir à la table de serdaigle, à la plus grande déception de la gente masculine de gryffondor ( et à la plus grande joie des filles ). Ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps que les élèves de Durmstrang firent leur apparition. Ces derniers arrivèrent, dans la Grande Salle, de leurs pas lourd et secs. Ils dévètirent rapidement leur manteau et s'installèrent à la table des sepentards, cette fois à la déception des fans de Viktor Krum.

Enfin, l'école la plus attendu apparu. Les Faucheurs comme on les appelait, arrivèrent, cachant leur visage sous une longue cape noir à capuche. Seul deux n'étaient pas vêtu, un grand homme portait une cape grise suivit par un adolescent vu sa taille, en blanc. Ils se placèrent en ligne devant la table des professeurs et semblèrent étudier la salle, toujours leur capuche sur la tête. L'homme avec la cape grise se tourna vers le directeur :

- Albus, quel plaisir de te revoir, lanca-t-il gaiement en se dirigeant vers le professeur pour partager une accolade.

- Artem, heureux que vous soyez là, vous et vos élèves, répondit-il joyeusement. Il fronça légèrement des sourcils en remarquant la jeunesse de certains des élèves mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il avait sûrement dû en parler avant. Les Faucheurs ne semblaient pas avoir envis de s'asseoir avec les élèves de Poudlards. C'est pourquoi ils reculèrent tous et le garçon en blanc s'avançant en fit apparaître une longue table en bois noir ornée de blanc. Puis, des couverts en argent se placèrent de même sur la table. Tout le monde fixa le garçon, c'était un acte qui demandait beaucoup de puissante alors que le Faucheur était très jeune. Le directeur Artem semblait exaspéré par le comportement de ses apprentis. Secouant la tête, il rejoignit ses élèves. Tous se mirent à manger, ne semblant pas préoccupé par les yeux fixés sur eux.

Soudain, un des élèves en cape noire fut projeté contre le mur de la Grande Salle. Suspendu à 50 cm du sol, il giguotait, malaise. On avait l'impression qu'un force magique lui serrait le coup. Tranquillement, l'élève en blanc se leva et se tourna vers le plus jeune. Ancun des élèves de Poudlard ne purent entendre se qu'ils dirent, quelques un des plus proche révelèrent qu'ils avaient compris les mots sang-pur, stupide et école.

Mais ce qui surpris le plus ce n'était pas leur discution mais le fait que le garçon blanc n'est même pas sortie sa baguette. Personne dans les Faucheurs ne virent voir se qu'il s'était passé, comme si s'était habituel.

Les élèves de Durmstrang, de Beaubâtons, de Poudlard avaient une seule question en tête :

Qui était ce garçon vêtu d'ue cape blanche ?

Une nouvelle hisoire, un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a fait plaisir !


	2. Chapter 2 Pas si méchant !

**Le Faucheur, mage d'ombres**

**Chapitre 2 : Pas si méchant !**

**Disclamer : ** Le nutella est le roi du chocolat, Mozart est le roi de la musique classique et JK Rowling est la reine du fantastique. Les personnages sauf quelques un appartiennent à JK Rowling.

- Dans cette fic, il n'y aura ni yaoi, ni crossover, ni de bashing, ni de voyage dans le temps, cette fic est une ua sauf que les personnages ont les même caractères du livre ( pas de hp/ dm par exemple ). Il n'y a que l'histoire qui change.

- Je ne sais pas encore quelle sera la petite amie d' harry mais ce ne sera pas avec un garçon. Non, je ne suis pas homophobe, je préfère juste les couples hétéros. J'aime beaucoup les couples Harry P. / Fleur D. ou Gabrielle D. mais je penses que je vais plutôt inventer un personnage.

- Cette histoire est tirée et reprise de santé fragile et volonté de fer sur le site poussière de lude. Je l'ai simplement continuée en changeant quelques éléments à ma convenance. Je m'excuse si l'auteur m'en veut d'avoir reprit son début d'histoire ( sa fic date d'un peu moins de dix ans ).

- Le symbole °° représente les pensées de la personne.

Coucou, je souhaites vous remercier pour toutes les reviews et j'espère que le chapitre 2 vous plaira tout autant.

P.S : Si quelqu'un veut devenir mon bêta, dites-le ! ( en référence à mon orthographe désastreuse ).

Will soupira. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il examina son reflet. Son héritage Veela de sa mère, semblait s'être accru ses dernières semaines, à son plus grand malheur. Comme il avait les cheveux noirs, tout le monde semblait perplexe lorsqu'il disait qu'il était en partie Veela. C'est pourquoi, il n'en prononça plus un mot. Ses grands yeux verts émeraudes et ses cheveux noirs ébènes en bataille attiraient irrémédiablement l'attention. Sans compter son charme naturel de Veela et son physique façonné par de nombreuses heures d'entraînement. Avec un dernier coup d'oeil, Will se dépêcha de vêtir sa cape blanche sur sa tenue blanche. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi son professeur lui avait donné une cape lumineuse contrairement à ses compagnons. " Parce que tu es le seul à étudier la magie blanche et noir " répliqua Artem face à sa question. Ce qui était completement faux, il le savait. Chez les Faucheurs, qui comme leur nom l'indique, sont destinés à devenir des assassins, ont décidé d'enseigner la magie noire. " Pour lutter contre le mal par le mal " comme ils disaient lorsque Will est arrivé chez eux. Tout le monde avait tout de suite remarqué sa puissance. C'est simple la première chose qu'on apprend les Faucheurs, c'est de voir à travers une personne pour observer le noyau magique d'une personne. Les élèves comme les professeurs portaient toujours des capes pour cacher leur identité. Ces capes sont magiques : elles brouillent les traits de la personnes et elles ne peuvent être enlevée que par la personne qui la porte. Ils se reconaissent grâce à leur noyau magique, aucun ne se ressemble. Personne n'avait jamais vu le visage de Will, pas même Artem, à son plus grand bonheur. Entre eux, les apprentis révélaient leur visage lors des fêtes quotidiennes, n'ayant pas peur des jugements. La dernière personne qui s'est moqué de quelqu'un s'est fait directement renvoyé de l'école.

Ici, à Reaper, on accueille les indésirés, les loup-garous, les vampires, les veelas, les sang-mélés ou les nés moldu, tout cela ne faisait aucune différence. Mais nous savions tous pourquoi chacun s'était engagé dans l'école : on nous regretterai pas si nous mourrions, personne ne sera là pour pleurer notre mort.

Will secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre ses compagnons et son Maître, Artem. Le garçon chercha des yeux ses meilleurs amis, Jake et Mathew, plus communément appelé Tic et Tac. Ce sont des jumeaux à l'humour plutôt particulier. A côté se trouvait sa meilleure amie, une italienne, vu son accent,, même si elle n'en avait jamais parlé. Will pensait qu'elle devait avoir une raison. °° Après tout, les Faucheurs sont rejetés par la société sorcière, parler de son passé ne devrait faire plaisir à aucun apprenti °° rajouta-t-il. Tout ce qu'il savait de ses amis, c'était qu'il n'était pas des loup-garous et ils avaient acceptés de montrer leur visage, contrairement à lui. Les jumeaux, sans surprise, se ressemblait comme deux goutters d'eau : grand, des yeux bleu flachis et les cheveux lisses et châtains, un sourire espiègle étincellant et des traits doux. Le prototipe d'un garçon, selon les filles. Elena, quant à elle, avait les cheveux et les yeux d'un noir pénétrant et un physique longiligne. Sa peau, d'un blanc nacrée contrastait avec ses yeux et ses traits dures lui donnait un air légèrement hautain. C'était ses seuls amis mais ça lui suiffisait amplement. Tic et Tac avait été les premières personnes à s'approcher de lui, les gens le trouvait trop réservé, mais bien sûr cela ne les avaient pas arrêter. Les jumeaux s'étaient mis en tête de le faire rire. Ils réussirent que lorsque ils enchantèrent des chausettes roses qui poursuivaient Artem. Will avait alors commencé à rire, s'attirant ainsi le regard perplexe des apprentis et un grand sourire de Jake et Mathew. Elena était déjà ami avec eux, puis elle est devenue amie avec moi.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, les élèves de Poudlard, de Beaubâtons et de Durmstrang, avaient déjà commencé à manger. Bizarrement, Tic et Tac s'étaient éloignés de lui. Les Faucheurs attendirent patiemment que Will fasse apparaître la table. Il sortit ma baguette d'un joli rose et ... Attendez, rose ? Il n'y avait que deux personnes qui pouvait oser de colorer sa baguette en rose bonbon. D'ailleurs ces personnes en question, avait mis longtemps à lui faire une blague, connaissant parfaitement ses coups de colère. Il se tourna vers la droite, un sourire maléfique aux lèvres.

- Tic et Tac, cria Will mi-amusé mi-énervé. Les jumeaux en question se tournèrent vers moi, la mine innocente ( même si tout le monde savait qu'ils avaient perdu leur innocence depuis longtemps ). Ignorant les regards fixés sur lui, le garçon se diriga vers Jake et Mathew.

- Savez-vous pourquoi ma baguette est rose ? dit-il lentement. Les jumeaux se regardèrent, puis le regardèrent.

- Allons, je pensais que tu le savais. Les baguettes choisissent les sorciers, déclara Jake comme si j'étais un bébé de cinq mois et qu'on lui expliquait comment marche l'univers. Will soupira, exaspéré.

- Ca veut dire, que le rose est ta couleur, ajouta inutilement Mathew.

- Vous rigolerez moins lorsque ma baguette rose, qui est ma couleur comme tu dis, sera en dessous de votre gorge. Tic et Tac, déglutirent dramatiquement.

- Oh, tu sais il se peut que la baguette se soit trompé de sorcier, dit Jake, moins confiant. Bien sûr, ils en rajoutaient, ils savaient que c'était que des menaces en l'air. Enfin, ils espéraient. Puis, les jumeaux rendirent la couleur originelle à la baguette, noire, et s'assirent sous le regard amusé d'Artem et de Will.

Durant le repas, les élèves de Reaper purent clairement remarquer que les élèves des autres écoles étaient très bruyants. Agacé, Will se tourna vers la table la moins discrète : les gryffondors. Evidemment, son frère Arthur, avait intégré la maison rouge et or, sûrement à la plus grande joie de ses parents. Arthur n'avait pas changé, il était le portrait craché de James, sauf qu'il était plus petit et plus enveloppé. A sa droite se trouvait une fille aux cheveux touffus qui lisait un livre, ne semblant pas du tout interressée par la discussion qu'entretenait son frère. A sa droite, un garçon roux, mangeait goulûment et parlait avec son frère, la bouche à moitiée pleine. Il se souvenait de lui comme un garçon au tempérement explosif et jaloux. Pourtant, il gardait un bon souvenir des Weasleys, c'était très généreuse famille alors qu'elle était très pauvre avec six enfants à nourrir. Il adorait les jumeaux Fred et George, les seuls qui le préférait à son frère.

Soudain, un des Faucheurs fut attaqué par Artem. L'élève se défendit plutôt bien, mais après un court duel, il dût lever la main, acceptant sa défaite. Certains élèves crièrent, d'autres regardèrent avec inquiétude l'élève, seul les Faucheurs ne réagirent pas, quelques un même observait le duel avec ennuis. Il était habituel qu'un professeur attaque un élève par surprise, ils appelaient ça : attaque dans un unviers familier. Les professeurs voulait leur apprendre à tout le temps recter sur nos gardes.

A la fin du repas, Arthur Potter, son frère et ses amis vinrent se présenter.

- Bonjour, J'appelle Arthur Potter, le Survivant, heureux de vous rencontrer, se présenta-t-il, fier. Il tendit la main vers nous mais personne ne vint la lui serrer. Son frère était exactement le genre de personne que les Reapers détestaient. Célèbre, riche mais surtout arrogant et fier. Comme il s'y attendait, aucun des élèves ne fit attention à lui.

Arthur fronça des sourcils, mécontent qu'il ne soit pas le centre de l'attention. Mais avant qu'il est pû dire quelque chose, les Faucheurs étaient déjà partis. Wille se leva rapidement avec ses compagnons et se dirigea vers la Forêt Interdite, là ou ils avaient établis leur campement.

Ils suivirent Artem pour un cour commun. Durant la journée, ils alternèrent avec les arts martiaux, la magie noir et blanche, la magie sans baguette, les Potions et la Botanique. Personne ne parlait durant les cours, dès le début, les professeurs appelaient au respect du silence et à la concentration. Les cours se passaient dans un silence religieux mais après les élèves avaient le droit de faire ce qu'ils veulent.

C'était l'un des avantages de Reaper. L'école n'avait pas de règle, ou du moins les élèves n'en avaient pas besoin. Les élèves étaient responsables d'eux même, si il leur arrivait quelques choses, les professeurs les aiderait certes mais ne puinirait personne. Pas d'interdictions, pas d'heures de repas, pas de différence, voilà comment fonctionnait Reaper.

Quand les cours furent terminés, les Faucheurs allèrent directement à la Grande Salle, exités. Au centre de la salle, se trouvait une immense coupe, la coupe des Trois sorciers enfin maintenant des Quatres Sorciers. Les élèves de Beaubâtons et de Durmstrang avaient déjà mis leur nom le matin même. Les Reapers, voulant échappé à l'agitation, avaient décidé de mettre leur nom que le soir.

Le professeur Dumbledore enleva la ligne d'âge qui empêchait les élèves de son école trop jeune de participer. Les Faucheurs se mirent en ligne puis un à un, mirent leur nom dans la coupe.

Un seule cape ne bougea pas. Une cape lumineuse.

Voilà ! Chapitre deux OK. Reviews s'il vous plaît.


	3. Chapter 3 Surprenant

Le faucheur, mage d'ombres

Chapitre 3: Surprenant

Disclamer: Le Nutella est le roi du chocolat, Mozart est le roi de la musique classique et JK Rowling est la reine du fantastique. Les personnages sauf quelques un appartiennent à JK Rowling.

-Dans cette fic il n'y aura, ni yaoi, ni crossover, ni bashing, ni voyage dans le temps (pas de HP/DM par exemple). Ce sera une fic UA dans laquelle les personnages auront les mêmes caractères que dans les livres. Il n'y a que l'histoire qui change.

-Je ne sais pas encore quelle sera la petite amie de Harry mais ce ne sera pas un garçon. Non je ne suis pas homophobe, je préfère juste les couples hétéros. J'aime beaucoup les couples Harry P./Fleure D. ou Gabrielle D. mais je penses que je vais plutôt inventer un personnage.

-Le symbole °° représente les pensées de la personne.

Comment ai-je fait pour me retrouver dans cette situation? Non pas que ça me déplaise mais je ne tiens pas à avoir tous les Faucheurs mâles sur le dos.

Alors que mon cerveau continuait le cheminement de mes pensées, ma bouche ,elle, était prise d'assaut par des lèvres appartenant à une certaine Gwendoline. Je l'avais déjà vu quelques fois durant des soirées. La jeune fille avait un an de plus que moi mais ça elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. Elle était une jolie blonde aux yeux clairs, arrivée très jeune chez les Faucheurs, personne ne savaient pourquoi…

Soudain, je me retrouvais plaqué contre le mur de la Grande Salle pour un baiser encore plus passionné que le premier, le tout sous le regard éberlué de l'ensemble des sorciers des trois écoles.

°°Super, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme entrer°° pensai-je, légèrement étourdit par le baiser que Gwendoline rompit brusquement avant de collé sa bouche contre mon oreille et de me glisser dans un souffle.

-Artem a décidé de te surprendre autrement que par des attaques, chuchota-t-elle, je peux presque entendre son sourire amusée. Bien-sûr toute les Faucheuses sont aux courants et toutes les volontaire sont les bienvenus, nous avons carte blanche .

Elle disparait. Quelques garçons continuent de me fixer, incrédule. Je cherche Artem du regard mais il a eu la bonne idée de s'éclipser durant « l'attaque » afin d'éviter mon courroux.

Je fusille du regard toutes les filles de mon école qui me regarde. J'ai entendu dire qu'à Poudlard, les rumeurs se disperse aussi vite qu'une trainée de poudre alors, pendant un moment, j'hésite à lancer un oubliette à toute l'école… L'idée s'efface aussi vite qu'elle est venue, je réalise le nombre de personne qu'il y a dans la Grande Salle. Derrière moi j'entend le ricanement de mes meilleurs amis. Je les foudroie du regard.

-Content de voir que tout ça vous amuse, répliquais-je perfidement.

Je regarde Elena en priant qu'elle ne fasse pas partit des filles qui ont décidé de m'embrasser, °°Quelle idée! Elena m'embrasser? N'importe quoi°° me sermonnai-je. Je considère la jeune fille comme une grande sœur, même si je dois avouer que je ne sais pas grand-chose d'elle . Née Italienne, venue à l'âge de 6 ans à Reaper, pas plus. Je comprenais son refus de ne rien dire d'autre, moi-même je refusais d'avouer mon véritable nom ou de montrer mon visage. Mes amis m'avaient suffisamment harcelé à ce sujet pour que je m'en souvienne.

Elena était froide et fière, elle faisait souvent penser à une princesse. Elle était particulièrement douée en potion et semblait potasser cette matière, plus que toutes autres, pour une raison inconnue. Dès qu'on la dérangeait lorsqu'elle préparait une potion ou quand elle se renseignait à la bibliothèque, il fallait courir très vite pour échapper à sa colère. La jeune fille aimait tout de même aussi beaucoup la métamorphose et les charmes de Glamour.

Les jumeaux, eux par contre, était exagérément nul en potion mais très imaginatif et inventif en charme et sortilège. Jake et Mathew, qui normalement n'étaient pas particulièrement cachotier (sauf pour leurs blagues qui étaient de véritables coups de génies), ne parlaient de leurs enfances que très rarement.

Je savais qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une enfance facile mais cela n'était pas particulièrement surprenant, la moitié des personnes présentes à Reaper étaient dans ce cas ci.

Nous sommes amis mais nous ne savons rien de nous et ça nous convient.

Je soupirais en me dépêchant de terminer de manger, Artem avait décidé que cette semaine nous partagerions nos cours avec les élèves de Poudlard… Devinez avec qui je me retrouves… Les Gryffondors… dans la même classe que mon frère… qu'ils partagent souvent avec les Serpentards… J'ai toujours pensé que si nous étions allés à Poudlard tout les quatre, Elena et moi serions allé à Serpentard tandis que les jumeaux eux seraient allé à Griffondor. Je secoue la tête et suis mes compagnons jusqu'à la table des Lions.

Toujours aussi bruyant les Griffondor se lèvent et se dirigent vers l'escalier de gauche. Docilement nous prenons le même chemin.

Tandis que tout les élèves se pressent dans la classe, j'observe les sorciers.

A ma droite se trouve mon frère et ses amis.

A ma gauche un garçon blond entouré de deux presque gorilles.

Les Faucheurs s'assoient au milieu, sentant la tension entre les Serpents et le Lions.

Une femme dans la force de l'âge entre, son chapeau posé sur son chignon serré, elle pince les lèvres et nous observe.

-Sortez votre livre, ouvrez le page 156 et lisez le chapitre 3 de la quatrième partie, je ne veux pas entendre un seul bruit, continua-t-elle sèchement. Les élèves s'empressent de s'exécuter sous le regard attentif du professeur.

En voyant que la moitié des élèves ne bougent pas, elle rajoute:

-Que les élèves sans livre se mettent avec un élève qui a un livre.

Le tout toujours aussi sèchement.

S'ensuivit alors de nombreux grognement de la part des élèves des deux écoles.

Je m'installe à côté d'un garçon au visage rond et lunaire, qui, si je m'en souviens bien, se nomme Neville Longdubat.

-A… Alors t'es un Faucheur? Demande-t-il maladroitement.

-Apparemment tu es très perspicace, répondis-je sarcastiquement sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Tout de suite je m'en veux devant l'air gêné du garçon. Me giflant mentalement je prend le livre et m'étonne de la facilité du sortilège.

-Tu métrises ce sortilège… Neville c'est ça?

-J… Je vais essayer, bafouille-t-il.

Semblant prendre son courage à deux mains, il fit un mouvement de baguette imprécis , marmonna rapidement une formule étouffé par sa main. Le résultat est immédiat, un éclaire jaune sort et atteint le pauvre livre qui se met irrémédiablement à gonfler puis à se recouvrir de poiles blanc et gris pour ensuite se stabiliser.

Neville fait une grimace et tourne la tête pour voir la réaction du professeur, son visage donnant l'impression de faire une prière muette.

D'un rapide coup de poignet, je termine la métamorphose de Neville, je n'ose pas utiliser ma baguette rose bonbon, n'ayant toujours pas trouvé le contresort.

- Bravo ! s'écrie le professeur. Le pauvre garçon se fige, regardant bouche bée la souris qui couine.

Neville regarde confusément le professeur, ne semblant pas comprendre. Puis il se tourne vers moi, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

Je lui souris, oubliant momentanément qu'il ne peut pas voir mon visage, je me suis toujours dit que ne pas voir le visage des personnes au début est assez déstabilisant.

Il m'offre un sourire fragile tandis qu'Arthur Potter me foudroie du regard. Ah si les regards pouvaient tuer ... Heureusement pour moi, la cloche sonne signifiant la fin des cours.

Bizarrement, Neville me suit partout, je commence à croire qu'il va continuer jusqu'à ma chambre. Agacé de son petit manège, je fais brutalement volte-face.

- Bon ! On peut savoir ce que tu veux ? sifflais-je. Le pauvre garçon rougit immédiatement et recommence à balbutier.

J..Jevoulertremrcierpourlatransfigratiodtouaheuréjvoulésavoritupouvèmontrercommenfèr, déclara-t-il sans reprendre son souffle.

- Pardon ? demandais-je perplexe. Neville sembla encore plus embarrassé ( si possible ) et pris une profonde inspiration.

- Je voulais te remercier pour la transfiguration et si tu pouvais me montrer comment faire, dit -il lentement.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être surpris. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, Neville n'est pas un garçon très doué, sauf en botanique où il excellait. Cependant, si quelqu'un avait accordé une quelconque importance à son noyaux, il aurait pu voir qu'il dégageait un aura très lumineux. En fait, il possédait un noyaux plus puissant que la moyenne seulement il l'utilisait mal. On avait l'impression qu'il prenait son noyaux à l'envers, le secouait et le regardait en attendant une réaction. Ces aptitudes pour la botanique pouvaient être mises en valeur durant le cours de potion mais la encore il y avait un bémol. Le professeur. Un professeur devait pourvoir les élèves en difficulté plutôt que les rabaisser. Malheureusement, le professeur Rogue semblait faire exactement le contraire.

Je soupirais. Pourquoi pas après tout ? La famille Longdubat peut devenir une bonne alliée, elle est ancienne et riche, Neville est un garçon sympathique dont le potenciel ne demande qu'a être exploité.

- Si tu veux. Le brun me regarda comme si j'avais avancé Noël.

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de reconnaître son noyau magique qu'elle plantait déjà ses lèvres sur ma bouche. J'imaginais facilement la tête de Neville. Bouche bée et un regard perplexe ou étonné ( ou même envieux qui sait ) sur le visage. Heureusement, je repris facilement la liberté de mes lèvres et dû me faire violence pour ne pas courir, j'attrape un Neville encore figé par le bras et le traîne jusqu'à une salle de classe vide, sans attendre qu'il soit près, je commence:

- La transfiguration est une branche assez difficile de la magie car il ne suffit pas de prononcer la formule mais aussi d'imaginer le résultat de la métamorphose, quelques fois même il faut représenté dans sa tête chaque étape de la transfiguration, il semble que tu ais du mal avec cette partie. je vais tout d'abord t'expliquer la théorie du noyau, pour mieux y accéder , car là aussi tu sembles avoir une lacune. Ce n'est pas un problème tu n'es pas le seul, rajoutais-je en le voyant baisser la tête. Tout d'abord, chaque sorcier a un noyau qui contient plus au moins de puissance, la baguette pour la plupart des sorciers permet de faire un point d'encrage entre ton noyau et ta main, c'est comme ça que tu peux lancer des sorts.

Chez certains sorciers, ce point d'encrage a des difficultés à faire passer toute la magie qui es nécessaire pour exécuter un sort, il suffit alors simplement de renforcer cette ligne.

On va commencer par ça, d'accord ? Neville hocha la tête. Assieds toi Neville, … bien, ferme les yeux et concentre toi, cherche ton noyau magique. Il est représentée en une sorte de grande sphère lumineuse de couleur, Normalement, tu dois voir un fil relié ton noyau à ta main… tu le vois ? Il n'eut pas de réponse. Neville semblait bien trop plongé dans les nimbes de son âme pour apercevoir la présence d'Harry.

Quelques minutes, plus tard, le garçon rouvrit ces yeux.

- C'est bon, je l'ai trouvé, dit-il légèrement haletant à cause de l'effort.

Je fronçais des sourcils. Normalement, trouver son noyau ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et ne demande quasiment aucun effort. Je savais déjà que le niveau à Poudlard était bas mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les étudiants est autant de difficultés.

- Très bien, essaie d'envoyer une onde de magie à travers le Fils, continuais-je.

Il était assez simple de trouver le Fils lorsqu'on avait trouvé son noyau, simplement, il fallait réussir à le voir dans le noyau. Le plus dur consistait à envoyer une onde magique dedans. Nous le faisons peut-être à chaque fois que nous lançons un sort mais le faire juste pour s'entraîner et sans prononcer une formule était bien plus difficile.

J'attendis pendant de très longues minutes. Quelques fois Neville fronçais des sourcils et semblait vouloir parler mais se ravisait. Au bout d'une heure, le jeune garçon n'avait toujours pas fait un semblant de magie. Je me lève en même temps que lui.

- Je suis désolé, je pensais que j'y arriverais avec l'aide de quelqu'un, ma grand-mère me dit toujours que je dois travailler plus, comme mes parents, recommence-t-il à balbutier.

Je roule des yeux.

- Arrête de balbutier, ta grand-mère ne semble pas voir ton potentiel magique et tout ce qu'il te manque c'est de la confiance, le réprimandais-je.

Neville semblait surpris.

- Comment tu peux savoir ? demanda-t-il plus calmement.

Je lève encore les yeux au ciel.

- Comment crois-tu nous nous reconnaissons entre Reaper ? questionnais-je, étonné. Neville semblait tout aussi surpris que moi.

-Vous vous reconnaissez avec les noyaux magiques ?

Je me contente d'hocher la tête.

Remarquant que le pauvre garçon commence à s'endormir, je le secoue. Neville marmonne quelques choses d'incompréhensible puis semble sortir de son état léthargique.

- Je pense que tu devrais aller te coucher.

Le brun hoche la tête et me sourit.

Mage d'ombre les mages d'ombres et les créatures sombres sont souvent pris pour des alliés des Ténèbres, beaucoup de personnes semblent prendre les mages d'ombres pour des mages noirs, en vérité, les pouvoirs d'un mage d'ombre sont un cadeau de la lumière. Ces pouvoirs nécessitent une grande pratique mais bien utiliser ils peuvent asservir n'importe quelle créature ( détraqueurs, vampire, loup-garou ... ) mais aussi permettre aux mage de communiquer avec elles. Leur particularité est de pouvoir voyager grâces aux ombres ou de devenir invisible lorsque une ombre se présente, le mage peut alors devenir une ombre à part entière. Durant sa croissance, le m ...

Le mage d'ombre en question referma brutalement le livre. Bien que cela faisait peu de temps qu'il savait qu'il était un mage, il utilisait déjà très bien ses pouvoirs.

Baissant les yeux, son regard se porta sur une fine chaine attachée à son cou. Reposant sur sa poitrine, un petit sablier en argent laissait tranquillement coulé une rivière de paillette blanche, ressemblant à des poussières de diamants. Non seulement, ce sablier lui servait de retouneur mais le sable qu'il contenait avait des propriétés curatives. Il observa la montée et la descente du sable, appréciant le plaisir de sentir les petits cristaux sur sa peau, depuis près de 4 ans, ce retourneur ne le quittait plus. Il avait pu le sortir de nombreuses situations désagréables.

Bougeant à peine sa main, il fit apparaître un livre.

Le saisissant d'une main négligée, il porta son doigt à une page précise. " The Mortal Stones " ou "The rest of Soul". Les Mortal Stones sont très peu connus, elles sont liés aux sortilères Impardonables. Il existe 7 pierres, toutes disparues passant de voleurs en voleurs au fil des siècles. Elles représentent les 7 péchés capitaux, l'Orgueil, l'Avarice, l'Envie, la Colère, la Luxure, la Paresse et la Gourmandise et sont L'heure de la mort de chacun d'entre nous. Nous sommes triés grâce à notre plus grand péché et envoyé dans une des 7 pierres.

Nous ne pouvons pas parler de ces pierres sans évoqué une loi ancienne qui a été trouvé en même temps que " The rest of soul":

_« Nés dans le village du plus courageux des quatre,_

_Une paire naîtra de par ceux qui ont défié le seigneur des Ténèbres par deux fois,_

_L'un sera flamboyant, l'autre sera sombre, _

_L'un sera élevé par la vie et l'amour et l'autre par la mort et la tristesse._

_Cependant, la lumière naît des Ténèbres,_

_Et la plus belle des flammes peut-être confondue dans la lumière. » _

Personne n'a jamais su ce que cette loi ancienne signifiait. On raconte que cette personne est désigné pour délivré les âmes innocentes, celle dont l'heure n'était pas encore venue…

Voilà, je sais que j'ai été très longue mais je souhaite un chapitre plus long et par la suite j'essaierais d'être plus régulière. Quelques reviews font toujours plaisir.


End file.
